User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 6
I must say, this once one-shot is much more fun then I thought it would be. It's just below the halfway point now. If you don't know how I know the exact number yet, I am amazed. About August 4th 1956 This whole blacking out thing is starting to get very dangerous. Not just in the time blacked-out itself but when I wake up. When I was still with my comrads, I'd wake up in relatively normal places, maybe because they helped direct or even move me? I don't know. I've never had any idea what happens when I black out. I wish you could actually give me your thoughts on things, Journal. I need to be able to actually interact back and forth with someone who isn't a tiger. Right. I need to focus. Where was I? Oh, that's right. When I came to last, the place I was in was not only very dangerous as is increasingly common, but it was also extrememly disorienting. There were these bright lights that kept going on and off rapidly to where it was hard if not impossible to make out anything. I was only able to make out one tiger in the area, hopefully because that was all there was, and killed him before trying to find the exit. I was able to make it out of that room and away from the lights but found that I was still indoors. Not only that but not to far off, there was a soldier looking over some kind of screen. I HATE THIS WAR! I HATE THIS WAR! I HATE THIS WAR! Sorry about that, Journal. I didn't mean to shout at you. After I killed that soldier, I tried to get out of this place but got lost and somehow found myself back in the room with all the lights. Not only that, but there were four more soldiers there now... that I saw at least. I killed three of them. God, what is this war doing to me? I HATE KILLING PEOPLE! And... I'm shouting at you again. Sorry again, Journal. That only left one as I made my way behind the tallest soldier. About as tall as the General Tiger but it obviously wasn't him. Not only do I remember killing him but it didn't look like him in anything but hight. It was still more intimidating then with the others. I made my way up behind him trying to be very careful but he still spoted me before I could do anything. I didn't even have time to say a prayer before he attacked. It was insane, Journal. Something hit my head but I didn't scream. His hands were around my head. It was painful. I felt like I was dying. I thought I was dying. I'm not sure how I didn't die. I guess I just got lucky. Lucky I blacked out soon after but I'm not sure if it was the usual blacking out or not. I really would have sworn I died. Don't worry about me, Journal. I'm okay from the attack now. Wait, that's impossible... I don't get it. Did I imagine the attack? Looking back, it hurt too much to be fake. But right now, it hurts too little to be real. Now I wish you could give me your thoughts even more. Maybe you would have an explaination for what is going on. I guess probably not but it would have been worth the shot. I'm out of that place at least just on the run in the closest thing to safety I can ever get. Though it's of course far from actual safety but I guess I'll take what I can get. What other choices do I have? Category:Blog posts